User talk:Curetrebol
Help Can you help with the wiki, mr/miss admin curetrobol? me and fateful winds have been thinking about it for some time to ask you, are you even still active? pls help us. Gemmaniac (talk) 03:53, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to Pucca! Thanks for your edit to the File:Pucca y garu.jpg page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) can you upload more pucca pictures but I want more of tobe HELLO i waant to help toooooo hello Adoption Request Your contributions look great and I can see that you have worked hard on the wiki. There appears to be one other active user, User:GuardianWing. Would you please talk to them and make sure they are ok with your promotion? Let us know when you have done so and we will be happy to look at this again. -- Wendy (talk) 00:54, March 14, 2011 (UTC) :Great -- I've given you the rights. Have fun with the wiki. -- Wendy (talk) 17:10, March 15, 2011 (UTC) why did you erase the page i created Pucca power up all cutscenes Can you put up all cutscenes of Pucca power up please. Pucca 11th anniversary why did you take it down? Pucca and Garu debuted 11 years ago and you don't want them to have anniversary why? Hello Hello Curetrebol. I have a question. Why do the Ring Ring pages have yhe name "Gyarados" in them? I just want to know, because Gyarados is from a different series, not Pucca. Shanderaa 21:09, November 23, 2011 (UTC)Shanderaa thanxs you for welcoming me FinnLoverFanGurl 18:41, December 4, 2011 (UTC)FinnLoverFanGurl Thank you for being so patient and attentive in welcoming me to Wikia membership. Hello, My page "Pucca and Garu's (very, very brief) Romantic Momnets" is missing. Ican't find it here, and i wish to make some changes. Can you answer my question??? Thanks, Pgfanatic ^_^ Question I don't know if you're still active on here, but I have a question. How does one edit the templates at the top right on the character's pages? I was reading Pucca's and noticed affiliation was spelled wrong, and found it was spelled wrong on Garu's too (and probably on others') but I wasn't able to change it. Thank you. ThatSparkle 18:49, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Curetrebol como te hiciste administrador yo tambien quiero Please talk to Garucca415 There's a user who I'd like to report for making unhelpful edits. Her name is Garucca415, and while she has done some helpful things, such as adding photos, she keeps putting in trivia and comments in summaries that basically amount to Garu secretly being in love with Pucca. I know that, as a fan, she is allowed to see it that way (I myself can see Garu falling for Pucca when he's older, but at his current age he just is not interested in love), but as far as I can tell the things she is merely putting in her own interpretation of what she sees on the show, which does not count as trivia, especially when she puts in ( it's true, I tell you ) (and yes, that is exactly how she put it), as she did on the "Gone With the Noodles" page. And that's just an example (there's her grammar as well, but she's from another country so English may not be her first language and we can forgive her for that). I'm not trying to be rude, but as someone who has unintentionally made unhelpful edits on other wiki sites (I'm learning from my mistakes, I swear! Bad grammar and spelling just bug me, that's all), I feel you should talk to her about this. I would, but frankly I feel she may take it negatively from me, whereas you are an admin and thus have more right than most to bring this to her attention. I'd also rather you not ban her, at least not yet. Give her a chance to change first. Page-Mistress (talk) 18:15, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Hi. Where have you been? Haven't seen you for a long time. Buhodulce97 (talk) 22:48, December 1, 2013 (UTC)Buhodulce97 how did you become a admin.--Cartoonetwork122 (talk) 21:40, December 24, 2013 (UTC)Cartoonetwork122 Adding Videos Hi Curetrebol, I am the channel owner for Youtube - Pucca Funny Love. I will be adding videos to each of the Episodes, sharing them with all Pucca Fans out there. ^_^ V There is an issue on the edits. Somebody is adding pages that are not supposed to be here, for example, season 3 & 4 whichbdon't exist. Think you could help. Buhodulce97 (talk) 01:26, March 28, 2015 (UTC)buhodulce97 Hi, I have a question: When I was scrolling through episodes, I find entries about a Season 4, with episode pages and strange characters. Is any of this real, or is someone just putting their imagination all over the wiki? If it isn't, I would ask you to delete these things. um hi, sory to disturb you but, there are many fan made pages that are candidates for deletion, i was wondering if you can delete them to not confuse the others about whether is it canon or not,i have already put the tags on the pages, thank you. um..hi ,admin curetrobol- me and faithful winds have been thinking of asking you to help out because there are so many pages that are candidates for deletion, yet,you arent active anymore- so..pls pls pls you get to read this, and..uh....pls help us out Pucca Season 3 Theme Song Corrections Are there any corrections for Season 3 Theme Song Lyrics? I checked the comment on this youtube video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gumlQgQGBqY&feature=youtu.be It is about this page: Pucca Funny Love JulienJeon77 (talk) 09:48, January 24, 2020 (UTC)